


The One Where Loki Turns Into a Cat

by Briana_Dubs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Revengers, cat loki shenanigans, enjoy me being me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briana_Dubs/pseuds/Briana_Dubs
Summary: I’ve spent years dealing with Tony lying right to my face. Never thought I’d have to see a person pretending to be stuck as a cat doing it too!You know, you don’t have to be a cat to get Tony cuddles, kay? Just ask him next time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yes there is some Team cap bashing in this. I just really hated how the russos handled all of civil war and the way they wrote him. I had liked cap before civil war. I really had. but that movie absolutely destroyed my respect for him as a character...
> 
> so, yeah. this is a bit of an AU
> 
> loki and the revengers come back to earth and they join the new avengers team. they're a part of tony's life and the ex-vengers, or the rgoues as i'm calling them, are out there somewhere and are not welcome to come back.
> 
>  
> 
> either way, the team fights the weekly baddies and they live together and are happy
> 
> in this episode- loki gets turned into a cat by amora and he spends the following time enjoying the perks

The call from Friday had been what pulled Tony out of his inventing binge. The AI shut his music clean off and announced to him that Thor had returned from his mission.

“Oh, that’s good,” he had replied, flipping up his welding goggles onto his forehead. “Is Loki on his way back too? They left together to fight that magic lady right?”

Friday paused at that. “He’s… Yes, I detect his energy signature, but something seems… different.”

Now Tony yanked the goggles off his head completely. “Different how?” When Friday didn’t respond to him, Tony set his tools down. “Baby girl, you gotta talk to me. What happened?”

Loki had been a member of the team since he and Thor returned from their destroyed home. Tony had a whole new team set up and it had taken a long while of discussion before they agreed to accept Loki, but now they all could say they were glad they did. Many of them probably wouldn’t admit it outright, but having a magic user with hundreds of years of experience was an incredible asset to their efforts. And having another super powerful sort of deity on their side was always a plus. (Tony may or may not have been relieved enough to cry at the realization that he had not one, not two, but three people on his side that could go toe to toe with Steve and Bucky. Two super humans up against a normal man like Tony wasn’t something he liked to think about. But two super humans against two gods and a Hulk? That made him feel much, _much_ safer going to bed at night.)

“I’m not sure, boss, but I know something is definitely wrong. I’d say you should go up there and check on our god friends.” Tony was rushing to the elevator before she’d even gotten a chance to finish what she was saying. Fuck all personas and lies he presented, Loki was Tony’s _friend_ and he was worried about him!

As he reached the top of the stairs Tony spotted the thunder god coming in through the main entrance. He looked tired and battle-worn, but Tony didn’t see Loki anywhere. He was cradling a large bundle of fabric in his arms. It looked like Loki’s cloak and Tony had a mild moment of panic. His breath caught in his throat and it took him a moment before he could form words. Granted, they weren’t many.

“Where’s Loki? What happened?”

To his shock, the bundle in Thor’s arms shifted at his words and suddenly there was a pair of vibrant green eyes blinking up at Tony from in front of Thor’s chest. Tony blinked back. He didn’t move a muscle, just stood there looking down at the tiny face looking up at him.

“Uh… Thor…?” Tony couldn’t even look up at the thunderer. He felt like the wide eyes looking up at him had him under a spell. He couldn’t look away. Thor shifted a little and the small thing in his arms looked up at him instead. “Thor, is that a fucking cat?”

“No, actually, this is Loki,” Thor said, smiling a little sadly. The furry ball of black turned the big green eyes back to Tony.

“You’re shitting me.”

“Amora attempted a spell to kill him, but Loki is a much more experienced mage than she and he diverted the spell. Or, well, most of it.” The cat growled a little unhappily up at Thor. Or at least, it sounded like a growl. Maybe it was a quiet snarl? Tony didn’t know, but apparently cat Loki wasn’t happy.

Tony leaned forward to get a better look at the sorcerer. “Well, weirder things have happened, I suppose,” he reached a hand out and rubbed his finger over his head gently and said, “At least you’re still kickin’ bud.” He smiled when Loki tilted his head up at him. “Gave me quite a scare. When Friday said something happened I thought you were gonna croak.” The cat sniffed at him before wriggling out of Thor’s arms and jumped onto Tony’s shoulder.

“Is he gonna be like this forever?” Tony was absently stroking a finger over Loki’s fuzzy throat as he talked to Thor.

Thor laughed. “No, no. Loki is a skilled mage. I’m sure he will be free of this spell within a week or two.”

“Really?”

“Once Loki managed to get cursed by a witch on Vanaheim and ended up twelve feet tall for two weeks. Mother refused to help him, as he admitted it was his fault, but even as a beginner Loki was talented with seidr. I’m sure he will be fine soon.” Thor sounded so proud of his little brother. He was practically glowing with it.

Tony tried to turn his head to look at the god in furry form resting on his shoulder but Loki kept him from doing so with a firmly placed paw. Apparently even as a cat he had super strength. That was kind of weird, but at least he weighed the same as a normal cat. Having a five hundred pound cat on his shoulder would not be beneficial to his health.

With a huff, he gave up his attempt to look at Loki and instead asked Thor, “So, you gonna go get cleaned up? You look like a mess.” Thor told him he was going to bathe and rest after a battle like that one. Tony nodded, waved him off, and went into the kitchen. Loki hopped off his shoulder and onto the counter once they were there. He sat down and looked up at him. Tony couldn’t quite hold back the snicker he let out when he looked at him. “Dude, if you had your helmet right now it’d be the perfect material for a poster.” He spread his hands wide and grinned. “Bring me catnip or die, mortal fools!”

Loki mewed up at him then, and Tony couldn’t tell if it was a happy noise or not, but it was cute either way and he let Loki know that. Loki mewed again and then stalked across the countertop to the side of the fridge and pawed at it a few times.

“Oh, duh, you’re probably hungry as fuck, huh? You’re always saying how magic uses up your energy and shit.” Tony opened the fridge and Loki hopped onto him again. He climbed across his arm and yanked at a container of leftover chicken Bruce had made the night before last. “This safe for you to eat like this?” Loki meowed loudly at him and Tony took that as a ‘yes you idiot just feed me.’

After heating up the meat, Tony began a deep search of foods that were safe for cats to eat. Loki noticed at one point, peering over at his hologram, but went back to eating pretty quickly. “You okay with salmon for dinner later? Since it seems like that’s one of the thing you can actually eat?” Loki nodded as he ate. “I’ll ask Bruce if he knows how to cook salmon, then.”

Loki went with Tony back to the lab and either sat by his side or wandered around while he worked or napped. Occasionally Tony found himself looking over at the little cat. If Loki caught him he would hiss or yowl at him. “Oh, what, so any other day you love when you catch me staring, but when you’re turned into a cat suddenly it’s a no-no?” Tony teased, watching Loki’s ears flatten. Loki hissed at him again.

“You do,” Tony argued, “You know you love when you catch me staring. Every time you do, you’re smirking for a full five minutes. You love the attention.” Loki almost rolled his eyes at that and got up from where he had been lounging. He walked up to Tony and rubbed his body length across his arm. Tony laughed at the odd display of affection. “Oh, so you still do like the attention, huh?” Loki lapped his sandpaper tongue against his bicep before rubbing against him one more time. Tony sighed and scratched at his ears. “Man I wish you could talk, Lokes. Really missin’ your input here.” Loki, after blinking out of the happy purring space the ear scratching put him in, butted his head against Tony then and flopped down across the project Tony had been working on. He couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“Diva,” he teased, before picking Loki up. “I guess work time is over for today, then… Let’s go see if Brucie Bear is finished cooking up there.” Loki made a noise of agreement and let Tony carry him up to the group living floor.

Bruce wasn’t even surprised seeing the two of them. Thor no doubt had told him exactly what happened. Fine by Tony. Less explaining for him to do. Thor, Valkyrie, and Rhodey joined them for dinner. Peter texted that he was having dinner with his Aunt May, so he wouldn’t be joining them. And Pepper and Rhodey’s new beau Carol were having a girl’s night that Valkyrie absolutely wanted no part of. (Jane Foster and Darcy both were off on a research mission for the team, but they were sending updates as often as they could.)

“Any word on the rogues?” Rhodey asked at one point, looking at Tony. It was a touchy subject and he tensed up instantly at the mention of them. The ex-Avengers… It hurt too much to call them by name most days, so the team had agreed to refer to them as the rogues.

Loki pushed himself up against Tony’s chest, knocking him back a bit and making him drop his knife on the tabletop. The noise was enough to startle him out of the beginnings of his panic attack. He looked down at the god and tried to smile at him. Probably wasn’t successful, but he tried and no one was allowed to criticize him.

“Ah,” he looked up at his oldest friend. “No, nothing much. Fri said it seems like Hawk’s gone into hiding completely and Ca… Cap,” he took a slow breath then, “Has been seen in protected Wakandan territory a few times. But nothing really useful. We can’t touch them.” Rhodey looked annoyed by that, but nodded anyway.

Bruce patted Tony’s hand a few times after that. “We’re all with you, Tony. Nothing justifies what happened, and we know we can’t make up for not being there with you, but we’re here now.” He sent a little smile Loki’s way. “Even those of us who can’t say it right now.” Loki hissed at him in response and hopped off the table. Tony turned and watched the little cat scamper up onto the couch before looking back to the others.

“Thanks, guys,” he said, voice small. “I really do appreciate it.”

“We know,” Valkyrie said, “You buy us gifts all the time. It’s like living back in the palaces of Asgard. You can shower us with affection, just _please_ stop making me daggers. I have nowhere left to put them!” Everyone laughed loud and agreed with her then.

“Well, I’m sure Loki will still accept your gifts,” Thor said, motioning to his cat brother, “He can tuck them away in a pocket dimension for when he needs them.” Thor beamed. “He’s done it many times for me when I wanted to hide things from mother and father.”

Rhodey snickered. “That I can imagine,” he said, sending a meaningful glance Bruce’s way. “Gotta hide stuff for the crush, right?”

Once dinner was over, Tony went to the couch and sent a few messages to Jane and Darcy asking them for their progress and responded to the pictures Pepper sent of herself and Carol with masks on their faces and nail polish on their toes. Loki came over and climbed into his lap as he looked through the photos. “Looks like they’re having fun, huh?” He smirked down at the little cat.

Loki meowed up at him and used his paw to keep scrolling through the pictures. Tony let him and laughed when he paused on a photo of a koi fish in a fancy indoor pond. Being a cat had a few side effects, it seemed.

“How was your salmon, anyway?” Loki purred a little at the question. Tony chuckled. “Yeah, Bruce is a good cook… If I made it you’d probably be dead.” Loki only glanced up at him when he said that and Tony laughed louder. “Yeah, yeah, I know, you’ve tried my cooking. The most I can make are easy foods like pastas and eggs.”

“That’s true,” Rhodey said, coming over to sit next to him. “You should make a robot for your head like that rat movie. Teach yourself how to cook.”

“Why would I do that when I can just get you guys to cook for me with my good looks?”

“Believe me, Tones,” Rhodey said, “It’s not your looks that gets us to be nice to you.”

“Hey!” Tony whined at him, sitting up a little. “You calling me ugly?!”

“I ain’t calling you Miss Congeniality, that’s for sure.”

“You’re so mean, Rhodey,” Tony huffed, reaching under Loki’s stomach to pick him up and look him right in the face. “You think I’m pretty, right Lokes?” In response, Loki just lapped his tongue at Tony’s nose and huffed in his arms.

“That was a pity yes,” Rhodey said. Loki hissed at him for that and started pawing at Tony’s face lightly to get him to let go. “Gotta say, dude, being a cat suits you.” Loki hissed again. “You’ve already got the personality for it. Now you just have a tail.”

Once Tony finally set him back down, Loki hopped off the couch and left the two of them alone. They laughed and proceeded to watch a movie. Okay, make that four movies. Tony didn’t get into bed until well after midnight. When he crawled under the covers he got a little shock when Loki poked his head up over the edge of his bed. Smiling, Tony patted the spot on the bed next to him. Loki quickly climbed on up and curled into a ball beside him.

“Didn’t feel like sleeping in your own room as a cat, huh?” Tony reached his hand out and gently scratched at his ears again. Loki shifted a little for him to better reach and settled right back down. It only took a few minutes for Tony to fall asleep, and for once the dreams he had were peaceful.

The next morning when Tony got up and went into the bathroom, Loki followed him and started grooming in front of the mirror. “Want me to brush you?” He offered, holding up a little baby brush he had gotten as a joke gift years ago from Rhodey. Loki eyed it curiously and looked up at him. Shrugging, Tony said, “Rhodey bought me this when I thought I got a girl pregnant. It’s fine, it’s just a joke.” That seemed enough for Loki, since he nodded and turned back toward the mirror. Tony stooped down a little and stood there brushing his fur. Loki closed his eyes and seemed relaxed during the process, so Tony figured he was doing all right. He usually wasn’t very good with hair. He was used to hard surfaces like metal. With hair he always ended up getting things knotted together.

Loki let him carry him after that and Tony decided it would be funny to take him to a cat café in the city. “I don’t think you’re allowed to bring your own cat, boss,” Friday said as he looked up the address.

“I can pay the fines if they yell at me.”

“All right, then…”

The café was a strange little space. There were people working on laptops with cats walking across the keyboards, there were people drinking teas with cats eating food off of the plates in front of them, and there was a room full of cats and cat toys off toward the back. Loki sniffed around when they first walked in and made what can only be described as a ‘stink face’ when they walked past a table with three cats lounging on it. Tony went up to the front desk and after a moment of signing autographs, ordered for himself and Loki.

“I don’t really know what he likes,” Tony said, shifting the cat in his arms. “I guess fish and chicken?”

“Don’t worry, we have plenty of treats for every type of cat. If you want you could get a variety and see which ones he prefers?” The young woman by the register offered, still a little starstruck by his presence.

Looking down at Loki, Tony said, “Sure, that sounds fine. He’s a bit of a diva, anyway.” Loki growled up at him for that comment and swatted at his chin.

Once he had his coffee and his plate full of cat treats, Tony went over to an empty booth and set Loki down on the tabletop. A few of the cats in the café wandered near them, sniffed up at Loki, and ultimately walked away. Sipping his drink and watching as Loki nibbled on a few of the biscuits, Tony took out his phone and texted a picture of the cat to the others. Thor and Bruce replied that it was cute and asked for more if he could send them. When Tony went to get the next picture, Loki was looking up at him and leveling him with an annoyed and irritated expression.

“Aw, come on, you look cute!” Tony said, showing him the previous picture he took. “You’ve got this big old plate in front of you and you look tiny!” Loki hissed in reply and turned his back to him. Tony gave up after that and returned to his drink.

He returned to the café a few times again later in the week with Loki. The cats in the café had eventually warmed up to him and Loki often ended up in large pile by the end of their time there. When he fell asleep in the snuggle piles, Tony was able to get plenty of photos of Loki to share with the rest of the team. Thor had printed a few of them and hung them up in the main living area. (Loki had leapt from Tony’s shoulder to shred them the instant he saw them.)

“You woulda been on my side for the accords, right Lokes?” Tony asked, reaching into the cat pile to rub at his head. Loki peeked up at him, making unhappy noises at being woken up. “All right, all right, I’ll save the hard questions for after your nap.” Loki plopped his head back down and Tony chose to spend his time texting with Bruce.

Almost fifteen minutes later, the door to the café opened. Tony had been ignoring the little bell every time it chimed, but something about this one drew his eyes up from his phone. Something just felt off.

His phone clattered to the ground, slipping from his hands as he took in the sight of the person who just walked into the shop. Several cats turned to look at the disturbing noise. Tony’s stilled fingers twitched with a need to have technology. A need to have a physical barrier. A need to defend.

“Steve…”

Steve Rogers, the man formerly known as Captain America, the man formerly known as Tony’s friend had just walked into the tiny little cat café and was staring directly at Tony. He hid himself in a hoodie, baseball cap and tinted glasses, but Tony knew that face. He would never forget it. Once upon a time he had thought it would be the last thing he would ever see in life.

Loki was up in an instant, moving across the tabletop to stand before his friend, hissing as the ex-Avenger walked forward. The sight and sound of him was enough to draw tony out of his panic and get him to raise his hands and pull him in closer.

With each step Steve took toward him, Tony felt the world grow smaller and smaller until the very walls were suffocating him. Stealing his air. Killing him.

Loki hissed again when Steve sat down across from them.

“Tony…” Oh, no, no, no. Hearing his voice again. Tony turned his face away. “Can we talk?”

It took a moment of inhaling the fuzzy air in the room full of cats for Tony to respond. Squeezing Loki close to his chest, Tony raised his eyes and his voice. “You had your chance to talk. Three years seems long enough to talk, don’t you?”

Steve sighed, lowering his head with a slight shake. “Tony, I’ve said I’m sorry, doesn’t that mean anything?”

“Not enough,” Tony spat back. “You knew for three years and you said _nothing_. Three years, Rogers.”

“Come on, Tony. I thought we were friends. Are you really going to hold a grudge like this?”

“We were friends,” Tony ripped right back at him, fast and sharp and not letting him hurt again. “We were, right up until you chose him over me. Right up until you chose to lie and keep secrets from the one person who deserved to know the truth.”

Again Steve sighed. “If I could go back, I would, Tony. You know that. I would go back and tell you if I could.”

With a scoff, Tony said, “Hindsight is twenty twenty. You didn’t think it would come back and bite you in the ass like that did you?”

“Tony.”

Loki lunged at the hand Steve stretched across the table and slashed it with his claws. With a wince and a startled yelp of pain, Steve pulled back. Tony took that opportunity to get up and scramble out of the booth. Seeing this, Steve stood just as fast and tried to block his path.

“Tony, please, can’t we just talk about this?”

When he reached out and grabbed Tony’s arm, the world went green. Tony was knocked backwards and he half heard the yowl of cats around him. Where he had previously just been standing now towered Loki, the god of mischief, in all his humanoid fury. With less than an inch of space between himself and Captain America, the air crackled and popped. Steve staggered back, but Loki followed, not giving him time to recover.

When he spoke, his voice was a low snarl full of rage. “ _Do not_ ,” he spit, “ _Ever. Lay a hand on **my mortal** again_.”

In an instant the café was gone and tony found himself on the floor of his penthouse. Where he had previously been seeing Steve, Tony now saw Loki rushing in toward him to cup his face in his hands. Loki’s eyes shone with worry. “Tony, Tony, are you- Tony, are you all right?” He turned his head to and fro, and looked down at his body. “Are you injured? I swear to you, I will end him if there is even a scratch on you.”

As he was manhandled, Tony lifted a hand weakly and set it over top of Loki’s. The god’s eyes snapped to his face and he went silent. “I’m all right,” he said softly, “I’m all right…” He smiled up at him. “Thanks… Hey, you know what?” Loki tilted his head a little. “You’re not all cute and furry anymore.”

Loki huffed out a little laugh at his comment. “No, it seems my seidr has finally unwoven the spell placed upon me, you’re right.” He stroked his thumb over Tony’s cheek. “You’re sure you’re not hurt?”

Tony nodded. “Yeah, I’m okay. Little freaked out by all of that, but I’m fine.”

“Good.”

“So… While we were there, did you call me ‘your mortal’ or was I hearing things?”

Loki let go of Tony instantly. “You were hearing things.” He stood in one swift motion and started to walk away from him. Tony laughed and quickly hurried after him.

“Hey, hey! Don’t run away! Come on, I just had a traumatic experience! You can’t just leave me alone!” He grabbed Loki’s shoulder a few times, chasing him as he went to the elevator. He stood by his side with a smile. He knew Loki could just will himself away if he really wanted to get away from him, so knowing that Loki was humoring him made him happy.

“You are insufferable,” Loki teased, smiling down at him.

Tony beamed back up at him. “So, how was your time being a cat? Fun?” He cocked his head to the side. “Do you have the strong desire to eat a mouse?”

Loki scoffed at him. “I have a strong desire to hit you,” he said, smirking.

“Hey, you left my phone back there!” The little pout that accompanied that was one Tony had been perfecting for years. He knew first hand it was irresistible. Even Rhodey fell victim to it. After staring down at him for a minute, Loki sighed and with a small wave of his hand he summoned the phone to him. He passed it to Tony and turned his attention to the elevator doors as they opened. Tony mimicked the little ‘ding’ noise that he had added to them with a grin.

The two of them stepped out into the main floor where the others were all either eating or watching television. They all turned and made surprised comments or noises when they saw them. “Oh yeah,” Tony would not admit he forgot why they’d be surprised, “Loki’s back! Happy day for us, right?”

“When did that happen?” Bruce asked from where he sat by Thor. “Last I knew you were still texting me pictures of him in a cat mountain!”

Loki sent Tony a sharp glare for that, but didn’t physically hit him, so Tony considered that a small victory. “Oh, well, yeah… We had an incident in the café and I guess the stress of the situation finally popped the bubble.”

“An incident,” Rhodey parroted, frowning hard. “Beyond scaring all the cats in the store when he changed back?”

“Rogers was there,” Loki answered for Tony with a calm, stony look to his face. Everyone in the room shifted their positions and the air physically felt different. It felt thicker… Heavier… Stuffed to the brim with the tension of a possible threat. Loki raised a hand in a placating gesture and spoke in a more soothing tone. “He attempted to strike a bargain with Tony, but was not successful and I doubt the rogues will try and send him again any time soon.”

Valkyrie, who had been holding a bottle of some sort of alcohol, shifted the glass rim to her lips and took a swig before speaking. “Why would they send him as their peace offering, anyhow? That’s like sending Hela to try and make nice with me for killing my lover.”

“Cheerful,” Rhodey commented.

Bruce gave the warrior a pat on the back. “She’s right, but I think it’s just Steve trying to use their friendship as his bargaining chip. He and Tony were close, after all. He even knew Tony’s dad. If I had to guess what’s going through his mind he thinks if anyone is going to make Tony change his mind it would be him.” Tony rolled his eyes and groaned, but Bruce continued on. “I mean, honestly Tony. Are you more likely to listen to Nat over him?”

“I’m more likely to stare at her boobs and wonder how such a bad person can have such a nice body, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Tony.”

“What!?” Tony whined at Bruce and then stuck his tongue out when Loki gave him a bit of a shove. “I liked you better when you were a cat.”

“Yes, I know,” Loki said, reaching a hand out to pet at Tony’s hair. After trying to swat his hand off, Tony gave up with a huff. Damn tall alien piece of shit.

“But you are okay, right?” Thor asked, looking concerned for his friend.

“Yeah,” Tony replied, only mildly annoyed when Loki’s fingertips blocked his vision. “Your brother defended my honor splendidly.” Loki pushed his eyelids shut for that one. Tony let him with nothing more than a huff. Eventually he wormed his way out of the petting and went to sit on the couch beside Thor. “Oh, hey, Lokes, you wanna go grab me a soda?” He called to his friend as he plopped down on the cushions.

Loki made a face, but went into the communal kitchen without a word. He came back with a bottle for Tony and one for himself and squished himself onto the couch with the others. Tony thanked him and wiggled between him and Thor until he got comfortable. After a couple episodes of a show he didn’t care about he fell asleep with his head rested on Loki’s shoulder. Thor took his drink from his limp hand before it could spill and set it on the coffee table. Rhodey turned the volume on the TV down and smiled over at his sleeping friend.

“He really got freaked out today, didn’t he?” He asked, looking to Loki.

Loki nodded, shifting so Tony wasn’t pressing into the bone of his shoulder. “It was the beginnings of multiple attacks,” he said, “I can imagine he was feeling rather drained.”

“Oh yeah, you can tell,” Rhodey said, smiling, “He usually doesn’t pass out like this unless he’s stayed up for at least three days straight.” Tony made a small noise in his sleep and Thor and Bruce took their leave along with Valkyrie. Loki summoned up a blanket and used his seidr to drape it across Tony’s body.

“I’m really glad Thor came back with you,” Rhodey said after a while. Loki looked up at him, startled.

“What?”

Rhodey motioned to how they were snuggled together on the couch. “Look at how you two are right now. Look how relaxed he is.” Loki looked down at Tony’s face. “Tony’s not like this with very many people anymore… To be honest, after everything that happened with the accords mess I was afraid he’d never be this comfortable with anyone but Pepper and me ever again…” Rhodey smiled softly at the god of mischief. “Instead now he’s got you and Thor and Bruce and Valkyrie… He’s got more people now who have his back and who are gonna look out for him. And three of them are super powered space aliens!”

“He took care of me while I was recovering from Amora’s spell,” Loki said, “I would hope he expects the same in return from me.”

“He really doesn’t.” Loki blinked at that. Rhodey’s face stretched in a sad looking smile and he motioned to his own legs. “Tony will move heaven and earth to spoil his friends and give people things he think they will like and keep doing it even if they spit in his face… He’s still been building things for the rogues since the accords. I’m pretty sure there’s three new shields for Cap in the lab somewhere.”

“But… they hurt him…” Loki’s brow furrowed. “He’s frightened just thinking of being alone with them…”

“He was afraid of you too, when you first got here.”

Loki grimaced at that. “And I do not blame him…”

“But like I said, I’m glad you’re here now. It’s obvious you care about Tony and he cares about you. He needs a sturdy support system…” Loki ran his fingers across Tony’s cheek, smiling gently down at him. After a long moment of quiet, Rhodey pushed himself up from his chair. “I’ll leave you two alone, shall I?” Loki huffed at him as he patted the top of his head.

“You know, you don’t have to be a cat to get Tony cuddles, kay? Just ask him next time.”

Loki’s brows furrowed for a moment before he snapped his head in the direction Rhodey was walking. “Excuse me!?”

“I’m not stupid, ya know,” Rhodey called, “I’ve spent years dealing with Tony lying right to my face. Never thought I’d have to see a person pretending to be stuck as a cat doing it too!”

“How long have you known?”

Rhodey razzed loudly. “Letting Tony take you to a cat café? Please.”


	2. Chapter 2

Loki had been lounging on the couch in the main living area when Tony all but pounced on him. It didn’t do much more than startle him, but after seeing Tony beaming up at him, he let out a small “ow” to humor him.

“Any particular reason you’ve chosen to go deadweight on me, Stark?” He asked, letting his book drift off onto the coffee table beside him.

Tony was still all smiley. “Just felt like squishin’ ya.”

“It would help if you weighed more.”

Flopping down dramatically, Tony sighed. “We can’t all weigh five hundred pounds, Loki.” He let his cheek rest against Loki’s chest for a moment before he turned and put his chin on him instead, grinning back up into his face again. “You’re a comfy pillow.”

Loki rolled his eyes and picked his book back up. “If you are trying to annoy me, you need to try harder. I grew up with Thor, Anthony.”

“Maybe I don’t wanna annoy you,” Tony said, “Maybe I just wanted to snuggle.”

“Suit yourself…”

Tony sat there quietly for a couple of minutes before sighing loudly again. Loki lowered his book to frown at him. “Lokes, you know Rhodey and I talk to each other, right?”

“I’m aware.”

“And you know how we had a bit of a feline issue a couple weeks ago?” Loki paled as Tony said that. He knew where he was going with this line of questioning. Damn that Rhodes. He told Tony. He must have. Damn him!

“Rhodey told me you were faking being a cat to cash in on some prime time Tony Stark snuggles.” Tony’s smile was absolutely cheeky. He wiggled after that, looking like the portrait of mischief. A high feat considering who Loki was.

He set his book back down with a frown and a sad sigh. “I apologize for that,” he said. “I should have been honest and returned to my true form once I had broken the spell…”

“When did it happen? When were you better?”

Loki couldn’t bring himself to look Tony in the eyes as he answered. “It must have happened some time during the first night, as I woke up as my right self the next morn before you woke…” Tony was beaming again. Loki sighed. “But…”

“But you were hoping to land yourself a spot with me all to yourself for kitty cuddles!” Tony reached his hands up to play a little beat on Loki’s chest. He seemed very excited.

“It won’t happen again,” Loki said. “I won’t take advantage of you like that again…”

Tony’s face fell in an instant. “Woah, woah, hey, hey, hey! None of that!” He reached a hand up and turned Loki’s face so he was looking at him again. “You don’t have to apologize- I had fun! We got to do some fun stuff together!” Loki’s lip quivered and his brow furrowed with worry as he looked at him. Clearly he didn’t believe him. Tony gave him a soft smile then, gently rubbing his thumb back and forth over Loki’s cheek.

“I like hanging out with you, Loki. Even when you’re not a cat.”

Loki’s face closed up in a grimace. “Should you? After everything I did to you?”

“You made up for that stuff ages ago, Lokes.”

“But you had nightmares about it… about me…” He looked back at Tony. He looked surprised. “You are not the only one Rhodes talks to…”

Tony’s face settled into a firm line. “He told you about that, huh?” Loki nodded once. Tony sighed then. He scooted himself off Loki a little bit, but left his hand resting on his friend’s chest. His other hand ran through his hair in a sign of anxiety Loki was now all too familiar with. He found his own hand coming up to hold Tony’s without even realizing it.

“Yeah… Yeah, I,” he exhaled again. “Fuck, yeah, I had nightmares about the New York stuff. I would keep going through that wormhole and not make it back out again… Sometimes I’d just be falling and falling and there would be no Hulk to catch me. It was… It wasn’t good.” He smiled a little at Loki then. “You didn’t really turn up in most of those dreams, surprisingly enough.” He let his gaze drift until it landed on their joined hands. A small smile graced his lips then and he gave Loki’s hand a little squeeze.

“I’m not gonna try and pretend you weren’t part of my fear. You were.” Loki cringed again and looked away. Tony squeezed his hand again until he looked back. “I guess after you experience worse you kind of forget some of the other stuff.”

“It doesn’t excuse it.”

“Loki, you weren’t yourself,” Tony argued. “You were being influenced by a fucking infinity stone!” He almost was shouting by that point. “If you were yourself I know you wouldn’t have chosen to do any of what you did.”

“How do you know?” Loki asked, staring right into Tony’s eyes. He couldn’t hide his own fear as he looked at him. How little he trusted himself sometimes. “How do you know I wouldn’t?”

Now Tony’s soft smile was back. He leaned forward again until he was laying on top of Loki once more. “Because I met you.” He pulled Loki’s hand to his face and pressed it to the side of his face. “Because you came back here and because I got to know you.” Loki felt his heart leap into his throat. Tony brought his hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss to his knuckles. “Because you showed me how much you care and how much you regret everything that happened.” He smiled against Loki’s hand. “Because you took the time to let _me_ come to _you_ when we first became friends. And now you stick by me no matter what. It could be something that you weren’t even involved in and you just take my word for it.” Tony’s smile was tender and made sweat bead on Loki’s forehead. “It works both ways. You trust me, so of course I trust you.”

“Really?” Loki didn’t do more than noticed the hopeful, pained lilt to his own voice.

“Absolutely.”

Against all better judgement and all his nerves screaming at him, Loki found himself surging forward, hands twisting to cradle Tony’s face, to slide his lips onto Tony’s. His own eyes fell shut and he poured his entire soul into the kiss he shared with him. He was mildly aware of his surroundings as Tony slipped one of his own hands to Loki’s neck and began kissing him back. He may have heard the loud crack of his magic, or not. All he cared about right then was Tony, his hands holding him, and the way his lips felt moving against his own.

They didn’t separate until Tony needed to get a proper breath of air. And even then they stayed crowded in each other’s space.

Letting out a little airy laugh, Tony looked into Loki’s eyes and said, “Well that was certainly something.”

Those nerves Loki had been ignoring reared back up immediately. He started to shuffle back, sucking in a nervous hiss of breath. “Oh, oh no, I’m so sorry Anthony, I just---“

Tony silenced him, chasing after his retreating mouth with his own lips. There may or may not have been some tongue thrown in to drag him back to where he was just a moment ago. When Tony pulled his lips away Loki let out a small whimper at the loss.

“Geeze, Loki, you were more aware of how affectionate I can be as a cat!” Tony pecked him on the nose. “I kissed you back, you ding-dong.”

Loki found himself laughing at that. The joy he felt rushing through him made his heart feel warm. He placed another small kiss to Tony’s lips.

“You seem to be fixating on this cat issue, Anthony.”

Tony snorted. “You were so fluffy! I can’t help it, I like cuddling with fuzzy things!”

“Are you asking me to change into a cat so you can have a furry body-pillow?” Loki teased.

“Oh, God, you need to stop hanging out with Peter. He’s ruined you with anime!” Tony squished Loki’s cheeks then. “Even when you’re not a cat you’re cute, though!”

“Get a room you two!” Both jolted a little at the voice and turned to find Rhodey and Thor standing in the doorway to the room.

Tony quickly replied to that. “Hey! We had one until you two showed up!” He pressed himself against Loki, wrapping his arms and one leg around his body to squish as close as possible.

“You two finally get together, then? I can collect my winnings in the pool?” Rhodey was smirking at the two of them. Tony stuck his tongue out at him.

“I’m happy for you,” Thor said, smiling. “I think you two are good for each other.”

Tony made a face at Thor then. “Good, bad, who cares!? Your brother’s _hot_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end~
> 
> and they lived happily ever after!

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know why I started this one... there's so many lokitty fics out there already but I just...….. I love the visual of Tony walking around with little furry prince loki riding around on his shoulders.
> 
>  
> 
> ((Let me know if there are spelling errors. i'm tired and probably missed a whole bunch))


End file.
